Bloom to hogwarts
by Julia Everdeen Queen of Sparx
Summary: Bloom and sky broke up because bloom was pregnant, and she had her baby and now is an exchange student sat hogwarts! What could go wrong?
1. Why this is happening

**Bloom's POV**

This is the day, I tell myself. This is the day I transfer from alfea to hogwarts.I think back to when this all happened with tears threatening to form in my eyes.

-/-

_It was a Saturday afternoon when it all happened, and when I say it all happened I mean sky dumped , my first boyfriend dumped me. Why? Because I told him I, bloom was pregnant._

_I burst into ms. Faragonda's office and recounted the whole story to her whilst sobbing and crying. She told me that since I probably didn't want to stay in magix she could transfer me to a new school in Britain. She said that I could go there if I followed the rules she set, and of course I accepted._

_The rules were:_

_-Do not reveal yourself as a fairy to the other students as they are different magical beings called wizards_

_-You will have your own room to hide yourself and your child in while not in class, so that the others students do not know._

_-You will learn what the other students learn, but you will also be given a spell book to advance in your training as a fairy_

So I was sent to live in gardenia with mike and Vanessa until the baby was born, and now I am standing on the train, the hogwarts express they call it, in the hallway between cabins with my bags and things, as my child was brought to hogwarts by a giant looking man named hagrid when I got on the train and shall be placed in my room once I am sorted into my house.

I look into each cabin as I walk down the cramped hallway, dragging my small bag along with me, only to find that there is but one cabin that I am free to sit in.

"Can I sit here, it seem all the other cabins are taken." I say as I open the door to the cabin.

**Harry's POV**

I stare out the window absentmindedly as the train station slowly fades actually quite excited for my fourth year at down three to go!

Just then I hear the cabin door open and I look over at it, and I don't believe what I'm in front of me is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen with waist length red hair and cyan blue eyes.

"Can I sit here?", she asks."It seem all the other cabins are taken."

"Of course" I tell her and she smiles in relief and sits down next to me after closing the cabin door.

"I don't think I know you, what's your name?" I ask the redhead.

"I'm an exchange student from America," she explains."and my name is bloom, what's yours?"

"Harry potter." I tell her, and prepare for her to stammer or gasp or ask about the scar or something, but she just smiles and asks me a few questions about the school.

I answer her questions all while thinking one thing-

this girl is amazing!

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, remember to review and have a great day!**


	2. The Sorting

**Hey everyone, thanks for being so supportive and reviewing and all that s**t, so with out further adoodoo, I give you my second chapter!**

** -/-**

**Bloom's POV**

"So what's it like at Hogwarts?" I ask a gorgeous black haired, green eyed boy who calls himself Harry Potter.

"It's really cool, I think you'll like it." He responds

" I heard about these thing called 'houses' that we get sorted into, can you tell me about them? I honestly have no clue what they are."

" Sure! Houses are basically the dorms you get based on your personality, and there are four of them- gryffindor, hufflepuff, ravenclaw, and slytherin."

" Cool, what house are you in?"

" Gryffindor, and so is Ron over there." He says then points to the redheads boy in the seats in front of us, who has been snoring softly the entire train ride.

Suddenly, the train halts to a stop and Harry and I peek through the window to see a fairly lit train station in the dark of night.

We wake up the redhead-Ron is his name- and exit the train to see other wizards and witches in their robes( we changed into ours a while back) and follow a teacher who introduces herself as professor mcgonagol down a path to a large castle where I presume our classes will be held.

Time skip to sorting ceremony

**Harry's POV**

We have been sitting for a while now at the gryffindor table, watching as the first years get sorted into their respectable houses.

Ravenclaw

Ravenclaw

Slytherin

Hufflepuff

Slytherin

And then Dumbledoor stands up for his annual speech and asks Bloom to come up on stage and she does.

" This year we will be having a special guest- Miss Bloom of will have her own room as she has different customs than we do, and will be taking the same classes as the other fourth years, as she does know magic already."Dumbledoor announces.

Bloom nervously sits down on the stool and Dumbledoor places the sorting hat on her head.

We all wait in silence for what seems like hours but is probably only a few minutes until the sorting hat screams,

" Gryffindor !" And all of gryffindor house cheers- mostly because she is one of the prettiest girls gryffindor has seen in ages.

I raise my hand and she walks over to me, Ron, and Hermionie, and sits down with us.

We chat a bit and eat our dinner, then go to our dorms.

Bloom heads to her own room, and we all go to ours after bidding each other goodnight, and I feel like bloom is going to fit in just fine here.

**Hey everyone, thanks for reading my story, and my life is kind of hectic so it might be a while until the next chapter, and they will most likely all be short as I am too lazy to put my mind to anything for that long, so I'm sorry, but I'm glad that you like my story!Remember to review!**


	3. Flashback

Bloom's POV

I shut the door to my private room behind me and lean back against it. I look around the room and see a simple bed with red and gold sheets and pillows, a small chest for clothes and the like, and a small crib hidden in a book behind some velvety curtains.

I look down into the crib and see **my** beautiful daughter, Phoebe, sleeping inside the blue crib under a soft little blanket that Vanessa had made for me. I look down at my daughter- she has a little bit of fiery red hair atop her head, but she has Sky's deep blue eyes. Sky.

I wonder what would have happened if he had supported me while I was pregnant with Phoebe, if we were still together.

I would probably be in my fourth year at Alfea with the rest of the winx, Sky, and Phoebe. We could've been happy.

But that would never happen. Even if Sky wanted me back, I wouldn't take him back, after all, he had abandoned me when I told him I was pregnant.

And then there's the fact that I'm a fairy. At a school for witches and wizards. With my infant daughter.

I miss the Winx. I should have told them I was Ufhgpregnant. But they would have run off too wouldn't they? Just like Sky did. The day I left imprinted itself in my mind so clearly that I could almost swear it was yesterday...

**Flashback to day she left alfea-**

I grab my bag. I have to leave now, or else I could never bring myself to do it. Sky was going to tell the girls I had cheated on him and gotten pregnant because of it. And they were going to believe him. They always did.

I look back at my dorm one last time. Maybe one day I'll come back. But probably not. I rub my belly. Even though there's barely anything there, I know that it will swell in the next 5 months and that I won't have my best friends with me the entire time.

I transform into my enchantix form and fly off into the night to the only place I'll ever call home- gardenia.

**Hey guys, it's been a while since I last posted a chapter, and I'll try to add more soon, but no promises! BTW there's no Valtor in this universe?**


	4. Good morning universe

Bloom POV

I wake up for the seventh time this morning to the sound of my daughter's cries. I walk over to her and hold her in my arms, slowly rocking her and singing the song that my adoptive parents sang to me as a baby.

-Insert " on top of the world" by imagine dragons here-

Phoebe stopped crying, but was wide awake. I glance at the clock in the corner of my room. 6:30 AM It reads. At least I'm up on time.

I put Phoebe down in her crib and slowly get dressed in my bleak dark colored witch robes


End file.
